bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Cain McDonnell
Cain McDonnell is the former leader of the Super Five Field Guardians. He is one of the primary antagonists of Battle B-Daman. Appearance Cain is a fourteen year old red haired and blonde male. He first appears wearing a gray full body suit with a white undercut long sleave over jacket with Blue designs and shoulder pads it also includes the Five Field Guardian ensignia on his chest. He has red straps holding his equipment. He also has red boots with a blue outline and red gloves. Cain changes his attire to wearing the full body suit and red holders but this time it is a darker color. The over coat color has changed color from white and blue to Black and Navy with a changed insignia (Cross). He also now wears a large encrusted chest and shoulder plate colored black and yellow encruseted with red diamond like designs. Personality At first Cain appeared to be a very kind young man. He would always say things honorable about B-Daman and always act as a good sport. In reality Cain despises happiness and teamwork, he hates everything good in the world and only believes in power. Cain is very self centered obsessed with pleasing himself and not caring who he steps on to get what he wants including his best friend Joshua. Cain is manipulative, shown when he does whatever it takes to keep Joshua in line and on his side and even making him submit and realize their friendship is a lie. Battle B-Daman Super Five Field Guardians Cain McDonnel is first seen battling a muscular anonymous opponent and was able to easily defeat him. Cain returns when the group and four of the Five Field Guardians are invited to Mr.Watt's house for a party. He is seen polishing his Knight Cavalry to perfection in his own words. On the last stage of the Five Field Challenges he meets Yamato and nicely greets him and displays amazing sportsmanship. Round 1 of the sword stage went to Yamato as he hit's Cain with a power shot at the last second. During the next round Cain figures out that Yamato lacks skill when he is not cheered on by his friends and uses this against him to dominate round 2. After Yamato is injured in the second round, Cain rushes to his aid and helps him out of his daze so their match would continue. He tells Yamato that he only wants to face a great B-Da Player and not just to win. During the third round, Yamato is backed by the other guardians and he regains his skill and the thrid round ends in a tie. Cain now suggests the battle continue without a time limit, Yamato agrees and the final round begins. Through an amazing hard fought battle Cain is finnaly defeated by Yamato once all of his closest friends return. Cain once again shows off his good sportsmanship and celebrates with Yamato , the gang and the rest of the guardians, then takes off with Merilyn and the guardians. The Truth About Cain After a while Cain returns to Yamato's home to celebrate Yamato's big win against Gray and brings the Five Field Arena along with him. During this party Sigma bursts in angry over the whole "Liena, Sigma Confusion" but Cain is abloe to calm him down through very generous tactics. This causes Yamato to admire Cain even more than he already did. During the night Merilyn is captured by a mysterios man who Cain challenges for her freedom but was defeated and Knight Cavalry destroyed. After Yamato defeated the mysterious man, it is revealed that the man is Joshua and it was all a hoax. Cain then reveals that this was a failed plan to destroy Cobalt Blade all along and that Cain is truly Yamato's enemy. His true feeling about the world and B-Daman are all thrown into the open when he reveals his new B-Daman Black Knight. To prove his point and complete his plan he challenges and easliy defeat Yamato, damaging Cobalt Blade. The Neo Shadow Alliance Cain makes a cameo appearance now apart of the Shadow Alliance with Joshua. Cain makes several appearances at the Neo Shadow Alliance headquarters espiecially he when suggests that Li be brainwashed by Marda B. Later He and Joshua are seen chatting about who's going to defeat Yamato and he sends Joshua off to do so. He later finds Joshua betraying him and plans to punish him but is intercepted by Terry McScotty and Wen Yong Fa but he easily defeats them but is stopped by Gray who challenges him as the last resort of the group. During their battle Cain purposly destroys a B-Da ball that Joshua gave to him when they were kids, enraging Gray. In the heat of battle Cain throws away Black Knight and destroys it with his new B-Daman Lord Cavalry. During their battle Cain purposly misses shots that could have defeated Gray just to humiliate him. With overwelming strength he defeats Gray and tells Joshua to finish them off before Gray has another round at Cain. Joshua then turns on Cain and the two battle. During their battle Cain is destracted and almost defeated by Joshua hesitates allowing Cain to defeat him. Cain and Joshua guard Marda B's lair on the Neo Shadow Alliance Harrier when Yamato, Gray and Terry head to face Marda B. Gray decides to battle Cain due to the fact that they have a score to settle. During the course of the battle Cain slowly looses his mind due to the truth of his past revealed by Gray and Joshua's refusal to help him. After Cain goes on rampage, he is defeated by Gray with using the B-Da Ball Cain has given to Joshua as a child. Afterwards Cain is emotionally crushed and escorted out of the Harrier by Joshua. He is last seen towards the end of the battle betwwen Yamato's Gang and Marda Biarce in a wheel chair and back in his original attire. Five Field Challenge: Sword Stage The Sword Stage is a simple Direct Hit Battle. Each round will last 60 seconds and the first player to win 2 rounds wins the sword stage. Battle Record Gallery Cain McDonnell.jpg|Cain and Knight Cavalry Cain Profile.png|Cain smirking Yamato admiring Cain.jpg|Yamato admiring Cain Yamato & Cain.jpg|Cain and Yamato Yamato vs Cain.jpg|Cain vs Yamato Friendly Cain.jpg|Cain being friendly Black Knight.jpg|Cain McDonnell holding Black Knight Cain gon Crazy.jpg|Cain rampaging while Gray battling. Cain defeated.jpg|Cain defeated by Gray Cain defeats Yamato.png Gray vs Cain.png Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Villians Category:Neo Shadow Alliance Category:Male